Simon Snow, nouvelle aventure
by joub
Summary: Simon Snow vit une nouvelle aventure, alors qu'il cherche à se venger de celui qui l'a rendu aveugle l'année passée


C'était une semaine des plus spéciales à l'école de magie de Watford. En fait, c'était la semaine la plus attendue par tous les magiciens, petits ou grands. Tous… Non ! Un des magiciens ne trouvait pas sommeil la veille de la journée d'ouverture des Jeux de la nuit. L'air absent, ses yeux fixaient la pénombre, à la fenêtre de la salle commune. Il se remémorait le désastre de l'année passée, alors qu'il était tombé face première dans l'eau aux méduses et qu'il avait dû passer un mois à l'infirmerie, partiellement aveugle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa faute… Il avait mystérieusement reçu une poussée dans le dos alors qu'il était sur une surface instable. «Je dois trouver qui m'a fait ça et lui faire payer…», pensait-il, en suivant des yeux une chouette noire aux plumes lustrées, celle de son professeur de Magie des Plantes. Simon Snow était bien décidé à avoir sa vengeance, mais sans user de force. Non, il préférait la ruse, qui lui semblait bien plus de circonstance et qui ne pouvait le trahir.

Le chant des cygnes réveilla les magiciens le lendemain matin, alors que Simon s'était finalement assoupi près de l'imposante cheminée de marbre blanc :

- Eh Simon, prépares-toi à tenir mes fleurs quand je serai sur le podium tantôt. Tu vas perdre en plus d'être humilié. Rappelles-toi que la natation, ce n'est pas ton fort, lui dit d'un ton moqueur Baz, un magicien de sa classe dont il ne pouvait jamais déterminer s'il plaisantait ou si il était sérieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Je suis sûre que cette année Simon décrochera le trophée doré et ce sera bien fait pour toi Baz, lui dit Agathe amicalement.

- Je ne veux juste pas y penser, leur répond Simon, visiblement préoccupé.

Et sur ces paroles, les trois partent rejoindre les autres magiciens de leur clan dans la grande salle pour écouter les règlements et le discours annuel de la directrice, Professeure Hoult.

Coup de mal chance pour Simon, il était encore de corvée cette année pour réaliser l'épreuve de l'eau aux méduses, son nom ayant été épelé par la fumée aléatoire. Pour rajouter au malheur du jeune Simon, il devait affronter le colosse de son groupe secret d'enchanteurs, la jeune Ilsa qui est la plus prometteuse des voyantes, Elly, le capitaine de l'équipe de ballon-volant et, pour terminer en beauté Baz, son ami-ennemi qui semble déterminé à l'écraser à plate couture. Après avoir reçu les encouragements de leurs amis, tous les participants se dirigent dans la salle des immaculés, pour attendre l'accord du corps enseignant afin de débuter cette folle aventure. Grande, sombre, ornée de drapés en velours violet du plafond jusqu'au planché, cette salle n'a rien pour réjouir les participants avant leur épreuve. Reculant dans un coin de la pièce, Simon, qui voulait désespérément se montrer courageux et fort, se recroqueville en boule, parce qu'après tout, il en a marre d'essayer de paraître invincible. De toute façon, il croit qu'il ne réussira jamais à intimider ses rivaux.

C'est alors que Baz s'approche et lui fait part de son plan : il veut partir en dernier pour être sûr que Simon s'en tire sans anicroche, et pour essayer de repérer qui avait pu lui vouloir du mal l'an passé, et voir si celui-ci réessayerait de lui faire du mal cette année. Il faut dire que, bien que Simon soit une des coqueluches de l'école, il ne fait définitivement pas l'unanimité dans les autres clans que le sien, surtout le clan Lupus, clan réputé pour être particulièrement maléfique. Simon, étonné, lui répond :

-Je, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi… J'étais sûr que tu me détestais depuis que je t'avais fait couler ton exposé sur le crapaud de Vélaine. En tout cas, tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des remarques haineuses devant tout le monde depuis…

-Tu es vraiment aveugle tu sais! J'ai justement fait ça pour que personne ne se doute de rien, lui dit-il, en lui prenant la main délicatement. Comme ça, nous serons plus forts face aux autres. Il regarde ses adversaires qui ne semblent aucunement remarquer leur rapprochement, trop occupés à visualiser leur victoire imminente.

-Mais, mais, alors… J'ai toujours cru que c'était toi qui m'avais poussé l'an dernier, je ne comprends pas…

-Hé! Hé! Calmes-toi mon grand. J'en conviens que ce n'était pas l'amour fou l'an dernier, mais je n'aurais jamais été capable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à toi.

Simon pose sa main libre sur l'autre main de Baz et lui chuchote merci, avant de se fâcher et de crier que c'était lui qui l'avait rendu aveugle l'an passé et que c'était de sa faute si il avait perdu. Il ajoute qu'il lui en veut à mort. Alors, tous les participants se tournent vers eux en les dévisageant et le colosse s'approche de Simon pour l'éloigner de Baz. À ce moment, alors que seul Baz peut le voir, Simon lui fait un clin d'œil. Ils sont dorénavant complices dans une investigation des plus impromptues.

Les portes s'ouvrent, la foule les acclama, Simon va enfin connaître la vérité.

J.P


End file.
